


A Little Comfort

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Jin returns after days of collecting the ingredients to craft darts for the blowgun.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Little Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this game so much so here's some Jin. :)
> 
> RIP Yuriko

Jin had returned to you in looking very sad and you wondered what had happened after he went to visit his caretaker Yurkio. You hoped the elderly woman was alright but the look on Jin’s face told you otherwise.

“Has something happened to her?” you ask.

He nodded, “She must have been sick. Now she is gone, but we spent some time together at her mother’s grave before she passed.”

“I’m so sorry Jin, at least she got to see you one last time” you spoke as you reached out to hold his hands.

“She mistook me for my father, it was strange.”

You sigh, “If you don’t want to talk about that right now it’s alright. I’ll make us some tea and you can rest for a bit.” You gently squeeze his hands.

He squeezed your hands back, “Thank you for understanding.”

You worried about him but never wanted him to see that. He could come to you and decompress after days of fighting the enemy and you were grateful to be that close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who's lost both grandmothers on my mother's side and father's side, Yurkio's death hit me hard during her tales. D':


End file.
